


"Please, stay."

by Peachy_blossom



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst only at the beginning, M/M, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_blossom/pseuds/Peachy_blossom
Summary: Since Hoseok left, nothing is the same in the dorm. His missing presence, his silence, Kihyun never stops worrying and only wants one thing : his return.(There will be several chapters!)
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 24





	"Please, stay."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
I would like to point out that i have long hesitated to make this story, but for me, Wonho is still in the band, so let's not stop including him in fanfictions, fanarts etc, because he has always been in Monsta X and Monsta X will remain forever 7. 
> 
> Please, don't forget that the facts in this fanfiction are absolutely not real, it's just an idea i had and i needed to write it down. We just need to continue to show a lot of support to the boys! <3
> 
> And last information, english is not my native language so i'm so sorry for the mistakes!

Since Hoseok's departure, which is now more than a week old, the dorm was so empty and inanimate.

As soon as the members returned after the end of their activities and the programs they had to do, everyone rushed to their rooms and isolated themselves, the atmosphere was tense. Without Hoseok, everything seemed so calm, so insipid. He was not one of the loudest and most energetic people in the group, but he was so solar.

His smile could comfort anyone. His soothing words, his soft voice that contrasted with his athletic and impressive physique, he always knew how to find the right words and he was so compassionate, that he was able to understand anyone, any situation and put himself in the person's shoes. Above all, he never judged, Hoseok was really the first person Kihyun relied on, he simply listened attentively, replied with reassuring words and offered a gentle embrace to the young man, taking Kihyun in his muscular arms and rubbing his back with infinite tenderness, when he felt sad, tired, exhausted with this life where they all had to be perfect.

Kihyun loved to confide in him because he knew that his secrets would always be safe and that he would always help him to get better. Hoseok had become much more than just a member, he was like a partner, a companion, someone he could always count on. And Hoseok was one of the few people who knew that Kihyun, even though he gave himself a strong, confident image that no one could break, Kihyun had moments of fragility and wanted to feel protected. He was always free to do so with Hoseok. Kihyun didn't really know how to explain it, but without Hoseok, it's as if his life was losing meaning...

All the insecurities that Kihyun may have, Hoseok swept them away in an instant and the youngest felt so grateful, so grateful to have the chance to have a person like Hoseok with him, who accompanies him. Kihyun could finally be himself, with Wonho. He didn't always need to smile, to have a confident attitude, he could cry, take off his armor and show his real weaknesses.

And for nothing in the world Kihyun wanted to end this privileged relationship with him, Kihyun refused to admit that Hoseok had left, that he was no longer there, that he was no longer a member of the group. He was convinced that everything could still change, even though his hyung was one of the most stubborn people in the world.

Kihyun kept sending him messages on Kakaotalk, because that's all he could do for now, he wasn't allowed to go out except to do some quick courses (and again, the manager had to accompany him or the another members) or to move to the events where Monsta X was expected.

Kakaotalk was always the application they used to talk to each other in private. The texts Kihyun sent him were sometimes very short, sometimes very long. When their group had won their first trophy with their new comeback, Kihyun couldn't help but send him something, because it was Wonho's victory too. 

|Hyung, we won, all together! Monbebes are amazing!|

But no answer, the members had not heard from him since he left, his eyes shining with tears. This is the last image they have of Hoseok, a heartbreaking image. 

The youngest then continued to send him little sentences, his hyung will never be a memory, he will continue to fight in his own way until he comes back because this decision was not what Hoseok wanted. :

|Hyung, we miss you...

|You're coming back, aren't you?

|Monsta X without you, it's not Monsta X. We're much stronger than all that. We're all waiting for you.

The days passed and still nothing, there was still no sign of Wonho. But the younger one knew he was reading his messages because the little yellow "1" no longer appeared next to his message bubbles.

He kept sending him messages every day, Wonho was certainly stubborn but Kihyun was so determined, it became a real routine, sometimes he just described what he did during the day like cooking food, preparing for the recent shows to come, as if nothing had changed.. As they used to do, by telling each other about their days (if they hadn't seen each other and had solo activities), by sending each other pictures of what they were eating, by calling each other or just by talking to each other on camera, Kihyun and Hoseok were clearly inseparable and the members loved teasing them by calling them "old couple". 

It seemed that this Kakaotalk conversation had become like a diary. A way of expressing what he feels.

In front of the fans, Kihyun was always strong, optimistic and reassuring even if his wet eyes sometimes betrayed him, but when he sent a message to his hyung, all that insurance evaporated like snow in the sun.

Now, in the dorm, he was just Yoo Kihyun, an ordinary human, with feelings. He was free to cry.


End file.
